the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Filthy Frank
"I REALLY DONT LIKE ASIANS." -Filthy Frank Filthy Frank is the protagonist of the DizastaMusic and TVFilthyFrank YouTube channels and is known for offensive, shocking, alternative, and filthy humor. Filming himself, his friends, and the bizarre entities living in his house, Frank has become the star of his own show: The Filthy Frank Show. An internet comedian, vlogger, Chef, musician, and absolute madman, Filthy Frank is the edgiest man on the internet. About Frank was previously known as G. Miller, a filthy child born from his mother's asshole. He was previous part of The Tempura Boys, but all of that changed when he discovered Chin-Chin and the Local Azerbaijani Radio., whereas he was transformed into an acne-ridden, bad-tempered Asian. He became a worshipper of the man who took away his life for unknown reasons. Frank lives his life as his days go by, ignoring all the insane bullshit that happens around him. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on YouTube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped shirt. It is possible that Frank is racist, as he does not "like people's skin darker than mine, and people who pray to shrines. 'Cause they're dirty, they walk around barefoot, and they have no vaccine's." (FF and the Crew) Frank's current residence is the Nairobi Desert. He is also able to teleport to other Realms in his universe, as well as ours, via his closet. But, when he exits the closet, he shows surprise or uncertainty, so the teleportation system may be random. In the Ancient Ones Filthy Frank appears in his home Universe at first, until he discovered a chaos emerald among a pile of dead rats and attempted to use it for his chromosome collection. After a terrible accident involving a nuclear capable robot, and Bill Cipher destroying his universe, Frank was able to escape to Ethan Klein's Apartment and hide out for several days, before a portal was opened by Idubbztv in hope of finding more chromosomes. Frank entered the Undertale universe and joined the Origins Zombies Heroes and the Traveler crew, where he aided in defeating Asriel and summoned his alter selves, the various cancers that were Frank. Relationships None. Triv *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan *He occasionally uploads short animations and music to the TVFilthyFrank account and doodles to his Twitter. *He has been a long time worshipper of the dark lord Chin-Chin. *Time from time, he will record his frankisodes, while not wearing any pants. *He has a PhD in Internet Retardation *Frank has his own laboratory where he does research, but all his research shows little to no progress. Quotes From *Welcome to the rice fields, motherf**ker! *I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. *I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. *I burned a kid in a wheel-chair… Hot-Wheels… *Mate, this is just the beginning *The series is about to get deeper and bigger... * I EAT ASS * When I take a shit, I no longer have to push. And when I fart...It doesn't make any noise. *PPPHAAAAA* * Hey ese, I broke into your car! To *He sings like an angel! - PewDiePie *My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “f**k you” - sncksandbabes *Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek *Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm *Y don't you shut up u have a weird voice so shut up - Evelyn Torres *You f**king slanty-eyed coinslot cunt, I f**king hate you! - Anything4Views Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Good Characters Category:The GDR's Characters Category:Filthy Frank Universe